Midnight Blue
by Bubblegumz
Summary: This is a redo of the Midnight Blue I did before and I promise that this one is better! A girl makes friends with a wolf and they develop a relationship.


Midnight Blue

"_The ocean is beautiful tonight, the sky is clear, and the stars twinkle brightly up ahead. I see him coming, his white fur glistening as he greets me with a wet kiss on the cheek. I laugh and run my hand through the thick, matted fur on his belly and he rolls over, asking for more and giving me those sweet slanted yellow eyes. He is my wolf, Midnight Blue. I met him one night while I was out watching the beautiful waves of the Pacific Ocean. He was hurt and lying by a nearby rock and I brought him water…he never left my side after that."_

She continued to write like this, her beautiful dark curls tickling her cheeks and lightly brushing her notebook as she wrote. Midnight was sitting next to her on the large rock, overlooking the stars. Every night she came up here and there he was, always.

She gracefully lifted her pencil off of the paper and closer her notebook. She looked at Midnight Blue and found him looking into her cold blue eyes. She always thought that it was amazing, his beauty and his sincerity.

She picked up her pencil and red notebook once more and said her goodbyes to the swift wolf, and walked away. At this moment, she knew that he was watching her go, slightly disappointed and at any second, he would be silently gliding back to where the rest of his pack slept.

When she got home, her mother was sleeping on the couch. She tip-toed in and turned off the TV before wandering into her room. She had always liked how it looked, it was small, but she thought of it more as cozy. Her and her mother, when they got the house, knew that they had to paint the whole house, so they put plastic over the floor and splashed all of the leftover colors onto her wall that they hadn't used to paint the living room and kitchen. It turned out well, and she knew that the memory would stick with her forever. The rest of her room was covered in pictures and posters of various animals like wolves, foxes, and other mammals because they reminded her of Midnight. And then she had animals of the sea like fish or dolphins, because the sea always mesmerized her.

She went over to her bed which sat right below the window, which she kept open even at night, thought her mother warned her not to. The sky was a perfect blue that night…shining in her window and making her whole room light up. She watched this every night as she slowly fell asleep.

The next day, she and her mother stayed inside with the air conditioner turned up high as it was blistering hot outside that day. They even thought about putting sunscreen on while sitting on the couch because the sun shone so brightly through the window. She always thought that these days were simply uneventful, so she grabbed her notebook and rapidly sharpened a pencil, anxious to start writing.

"_It is hot out today, and we are stuck inside, but I don't mind. Writing is so magical for me, I love the way a pencil fits in between my fingers so easily and the way my curvy black letters look on the page. And I love writing about Midnight because he is my everything here. My mother still won't hear of it, she is afraid that he will hurt me, but I know that he would not hurt me. He would hurt anyone for me, but he would not harm me. The way he looks at me with those eyes lets me know that it's true. It is hard for me to think of a life without him, somehow I know that if she just gave him a chance, she would love him too. I know that someday she will find out, but when that day comes, he will stand by me and I will die before I give him up."_

She was suddenly distracted as her mother got up and sat next to her; she quickly closed her notebook before her mother could see its contents.

"Anabell? Do you want to go and sit out on the beach? Sure, it is a little bit hot, but we can get smoothies, if you like."

"Uh…sure, Mom," she said, slightly distracted.

A twinge of annoyance poked at her but she forced herself to not think about it and followed her mother out the door, leaving behind her notebook and pencil.

They walked out in the heat of the sun and suddenly she could feel every pore on her body, soaking up the sunlight and giving her a happiness that nothing else did. The scents of the ocean make her pause and smile at this moment of beauty. Everything was right with the world. They walked on until they reached a smoothie bar, buzzing with people. When they finally got to the front of the line they ordered their favorites, her mother ordered a blueberry mix and she ordered the strawberry banana. This had started years ago when they were simply looking for someplace and one of their most special moments had been. Her dad had left around that time, she didn't remember him. Her mother had said that one day they were fine, but he just decided to pack up and leave, and never came back. She tried calling him, but he never answered. She just assumed that he would come back soon, but he didn't. When she filed a missing person report, it didn't last long because someone spotted him on the first day. And that was when her mother stopped. That's where it always stopped. Sometimes Anabell thought that that was the only problem, her Mom never wanted to talk about anything. But she didn't want to think about that.

They sat down at one of the tables below a tree, so they would not get sun burned. She knew that her mother was watching the ocean, too. She would never admit it though.

When they got back it was near sundown and her mother went to take a shower and get into her PJ's. She sometimes got mad at Anabell because she would wear fragments of pajamas because she hated waking up in sweat.

Her mother got out soon after that and it was her turn. Every night she thought…if she were a bead of water… falling from a faucet…Or maybe a raindrop falling from the sky. She thought of each tiny little bead hitting her body…she could not think straight though because at this time, she was excited to go and see Midnight, it seemed like a million years since she had seen him last, though it had only been a day. She knew that he would never judge her like some of the kids did at school… they sometimes said that she was poor or they judged her just for reasons of their own. But not Midnight, it was like when he looked at her he didn't just see her, he also saw her soul and all of her feelings…somehow she knew that Midnight knew her better than anyone ever would.

When she got out of the shower, her mother and her just lay on the couch, quietly. Then her mother broke the silence.

"I love you hair," she said, sliding her fingers gracefully through her thick curls.

Anabell was quiet and let her mother hold her. Usually they kept a distance from each other, but right now it was like one piece found its other half. And they lay that way for a long time. Finally, her mother let go and they said their goodnights. After she knew that her mother was asleep, she walked out of her room as quietly as she possibly could and locked the front door as she stepped out.

When she got to their big rock, she saw him swiftly racing toward her. He jumped on her, pushing her into the sand, but she just laughed and got up, her long hair trailing after her. He sniffed her, tickling her and just making her giggle more.

"_Wolves are usually thought as vicious animals, but that is not true. Wolves will protect you and the only thing that they ever think where you are close to them is I love you I love you I love you. They would die for you. If you go after their young or after them even, consider yourself on their bad side. But they are not vicious, they are simply protective and territorial. Midnight Blue is special and no one will ever take me away from him," _she wrote once they were settled on the rock.

She set down the pencil and started to pet Midnight's soft fur on his head, which was currently resting in her lap. He slowly looked up at her and she knew that he sensed the sad in her eyes. She didn't mean to let it show, but she just wanted to cry. There was something sad about her mother these days, and if her mom wasn't okay, she wasn't okay.

All of a sudden she saw someone standing in the trees. They had been warned about terrorists, but she hadn't really thought about it much. Now, she wished she had. Midnight started growling so menacing that _she _was scared of him. Slowly, the woman walked out of the tree holding a knife. It was someone she didn't know, and the woman's eyes were crazed and bloodshot and there was a murderous look on her face. She gripped the knife so hard that she saw the veins poking out of her hand. Now, she was very afraid. But the stranger moved one step closer, and Midnight attacked, surprising them and knocking the knife out of their hands…he bit her so hard that she tried to get up and limp away. Anabell ran inside to call the police before she even saw if the woman was alright. The police came immediately and arrested her.

That night, her mother found out, and they talked. She felt that after they talked, she and her mother had some sort of understanding. Her mother knew that she would never give up her friend, and she knew that her mother understood from her individual experiences.

The next night, Midnight never showed up. She knew that Midnight had been okay when she went inside… but was he hurt when she wasn't around? She called the police station and asked if the wolf that had bitten the terrorist had been found near the scene, and they said that the wolf was indeed gone, she was happy that he was alive. But there was also a crushing pain deep inside that her friend had left her. She knew that she would see him again someday though.

After three years of faithfully waiting, Midnight did turn up. He was on the rock waiting for her like he used to and it was so special to her, seeing him for the first time after he had saved her life.

"_After three years of waiting, my heart is beating so hard that I can't stand it, seeing my friend again. And I am slightly surprised when he walks into the woods…for half a second, I am startled. But he comes back soon enough with five little newborns…their legs barely long enough to walk right and he brings them all over to me as I jump down…he bounds up to me and gives me kisses and lets me kiss each of his young. He howls into the night as he and his newborns tromp away, and I know that I will be seeing him again."_


End file.
